Ally Dawson
Allyson Zoe "Ally" Dawson is a aspiring 17-year old girl who happens to be a songwriter and Austin Moon's girlfriend (season 3). Ally has a mild fear of stagefright until she faces it when her mom arrives back from Africa. Ally is the best friend of Trish Del La Rosa. She is the daughter of Penny and Lester Dawson. She is currently in 12th grade. (season 3) Ally is portayed by Laura Marano. Ally is smart, full of creativity, and has a knack for writing killer songs. is generally, shown to be kind, smart, talented, an A+ student, compassionate, friendly, passionate, smart, sweet, beautiful, generous, and caring. She is often described as a good person or a "goody goody." She's against all forms of rule breaking, even insignificant ones such as coloring outside the lines. She is often portrayed as girly, and sometimes meek. One of Ally's favorite foods are pickles as revealed in Rockers & Writers. She has been writing songs since she was little. She got most of her inspiration to keep writing songs from her old music teacher, Miss Suzy. A frequent habit of Ally's in Season 1. Ally is often shown not to be into things most teenagers consider fun, such as arcades, horror movies or pizza parlors, and enjoys slightly unusual activities, such as cloud watching (as seen in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers). She is more into writing and her father's store. She is very smart. She is somewhat geeky, but constantly tries to hide it when questioned or accused of it, which generally leads to either disasters or her appearing to be even more geeky. Ally is also an incurable romantic. In Diners & Dates she not only tries to help Austin win Cassidy's heart by fixing his hair and writing a song for him to her, but also gushes over the fact that he got a job a the Melody Diner in order to get close to her. In Backups & Breakups, she habitually sings about Trish's new boyfriend, a potential back-up dancer for Austin named Trent... until she finds out he's using her to get a gig with Austin. In Season 2, she's been shown to have been gaining more confidence in herself. In Costumes & Courage, under disguise, she performed a duet with Austin. She was also glad that she was on the cover of Cheetah Beats in Magazine & Made-Up Stuff. Her wardrobe has also noticeably changed in Season 2, wearing things normal teenage girls would wear. She was even brave enough to bungee jump off a bridge, with the help of her friends Austin, Trish, and Dez. She's becoming a bit more sassy, also cool and collected like Austin through the season so far. Ally finally admitted to having feelings for Austin in Girlfriends & Girl Friends. Ally has also become more fun, more rule breaking, and more chill. In Couples & Careeres, she is playing clarinet golf with Austin in the store, but back in Season 1, she would have never did that, showing huge character development in Ally's personality. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Ally Dawson Category:Raura & Auslly Wiki Category:Wiki Content Category:Auslly Category:Austin & Ally